


Hole in the wall

by FortnightofSin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, Erotic establishments, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirty friends, Magic Manipulation, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monster services, Monster/human relationships forbidden, Orgasm Denial, Reader has a huge crush on Sans, Sans has got it bad, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortnightofSin/pseuds/FortnightofSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey kid, what do you even do for a living?"</p>
<p>You smirk, "That's for me to know and you to find out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot bloomed into something else. I don't know what the hell's going on.

The bell above the door sounds a bright cheery tone as you open the door to Grillby’s. Yet you were greeted with silence as you glanced around. Dark wooden floors shined and reflected the dim lighting of the wall lamps, combined with the brown wall paper made the establishment seem small and homey. A large window towards the front being the only indication that the bar was connected to the outside world, seeming secluded in its own expanse in time. 

To the left were three tables of various sizes, the largest supporting Coolidge’s reenactment of _A Friend in Need_ as the large white dogs shift their gaze from their cards to you. On the right sits a drunken bunny completely oblivious to her surroundings as she concentrates on the amber liquid in the glass in front of her. Behind her is a figure with enormous teeth munching on a burger, and at the very back by the bar it’s self is a pink fish, a purple bird, and an equine with bright green hair.

Everyone’s tense for a good three seconds until…

A chorus of hearty cheers and welcomes fill the empty space. The attention brings a healthy blush to your cheeks as you stroll in, waving and greeting everyone in return. Grillby’s was your favorite bar because it was filled with monsters. They’d emerged from Underground quite some time ago and seamlessly adapted to human culture. Humans were the ones with the trouble adapting, opting to sneer and spit at the gentle creatures and outright ignore them when in a decent mood. But you and a few others had flocked to them, accepted them with open arms, and were dying to have your questions answered. How many were there? Why were they all so friendly? What all types of monsters were there? And how the fuck did their magic work?

Your curiosity had drawn you to the monster district. It was quite odd for the monsters to see a human so boldly walking around, entering shops, buying food, having pleasant conversations with strangers. You started to get recognized, quickly making friends in the little town until someone had invited you to stop by and have a burger at Grillby’s. That someone was not here at the moment, but he was a regular so it was only a matter of time before he made an appearance.

You moved up to the bar and took your seat, luckily there weren’t any whoopee cushions on it this time, and looked up at the bartender. A beautifully vibrant fire elemental of which the pub was named after.

“What’s new Grill-man, got any _hot_ specials tonight?”

You grin up at him when he just stares at you, he does not look amused.

“Alright just the usual then,” you state. He nods at this and vanishes behind the fire door. Another outburst sounds behind you and without even looking you know who it is. Sans the Skeleton, quiet prankster, guzzler of ketchup, pun master extraordinaire - the lazy fuck. He takes his place beside you just as Grillby reappears with the plate of fries you ordered. He nods to Sans and slides him a bottle of ketchup while working on your chocolate alcoholic drink.

“Sans, buddy, dude! How’ve you been? Haven’t seen ya in days," you question.

“Heh, heya kid. Can’t complain, I actually got a raise at the security guard gig.”

“Awesome, congrats! Grillby get this skeleton a real drink on me.”

He crackles a congratulation of his own and hands you your own drink. You dip some fries into the thick mixture and while both men make a face, they don’t mention anything about your tastes.  They just pass if off as a human thing. Slight disgust aside, the fiery bartender reaches for some of the typical alcohols lining the shelves behind him.

“Nu-huh,” you interrupt his movement. “Give him the good shit, give us a show.”

Grillby’s features lift in an incredulous expression that was somehow recognizable while being made of fire. He didn’t put on shows for cheap.

“Uhh, kid? That’s really not necessary. Hardly worth mentioning…”

“Nonsense, the fact that those humans gave you any sort of recognition is tremendous. Don’t you get me started on this again.”

He lets out a single chuckle but doesn’t argue while the impassioned mixologist works his literal magic on a glass of booze sure to tickle anyone’s palette that swirls and pops with energy. A literal fusion between human liquor and Grillby’s own potent brand that only the luckiest get to taste. Everyone in the bar stops and watches the magnificent display of flashing colors and fluid movements, including Sans. You’ve seen the show before and while indeed amazing there were other sights that interested you more. The way the fire magic lighted and danced across Sans’s features made you marvel at his structure.

The bones of his face and hands looked strong, solid yet his cheeks and eye sockets moved with a malleability that reminded you of clay. He’d caught your attention from the moment he asked you to grab lunch at the pub. Most of the monsters had animal-like anthromorphic forms that had a semblance of substance, where he was literally made of bones. It intrigued you to no end, often catching yourself wanting to squish his face between your hands, to see if they really were like actual bones. What the hell kept him together too? You knew magic had something to do with it, but were there invisible ligaments, or was it just some type of force? As weird as it might sound, there was some sort of fatal attraction to not only what he was, but who he was as well. A lazy, self-proclaimed comic that had an adorable brother he talked about nonstop. But he always looked so tired and stressed, permanent bags clung to his eye sockets and his grin usually seemed glued in place to maintain a cheerful appearance. You’d been at a low point shortly before monsters made their debut, so you figured he was doing worse than what he lead on, but never had the confidence to blatantly ask him about it. You were completely confident about your feelings for him in contrast. There was a strong want that resonated within your soul for him to find happiness and you daydreamed about somehow giving it to him.

Like that would every happen! Human and monster relationships were strictly forbidden because most humans thought the notion crept right alongside bestiality, or in your case, necrophilia. The idea was ludicrous as monsters were a whole other category of person, but your species has gotten pissy at dumber things.

That doesn’t stop your active and admittedly lusty imagination though. Among your burning questions are how sensitive are his bones? What would it feel like to have that pliable bone around his mouth on your lips? Do his eye-lights dilate in times of pleasure?

Clapping, everyone was clapping as Grillby presented the spectacular drink to Sans. You blinked out of your stupor and hurriedly joined in, but the fire man’s eyes show his smirk as he notices your lack of attention. He knew about your affections towards the big boned man through many late night drunken ramblings and found it adorable. A furious blush made its way to your cheeks as you downed your drink and pushed the glass toward him. Subtly sticking your tongue out at him in defiance. His shoulders shake in silent laughter.

Entranced by the swirling colors in the glass Sans he misses the quiet exchange taking a healthy swig, and immediately felt the warming sensation crawl down his nonexistent throat. It was sweet but not gaudily so and it made him feel comforted, safe, and albeit a bit warm as he felt his magic collect on his cheekbones.

“Thanks, guys. It’s really good.”

You gave him a soft smile and savored the image of his blue tinted face. It was a good drink for relaxing, the effects being instantaneous. You couldn’t stick around for much longer though as it was time to go to work.

“No problem. I gotta scoot though, work’s calling me. Oh, and Grillbz, put him on my tab tonight. The bone man deserves a break.”

Before Sans can protest, you give him a quick peck on the cheek and are out of the restaurant before he can realize what happened. As soon as the door closes behind you the azure blush takes over his face. He pulls his hood up to hide his embarrassment and hunches over the bar. Grillby’s flames crackle with mirth as a white jagged smile erupts from his usually stoic face.

“Shut up Grillby…”

 

Grinning like an idiot at your moment of bravery you walk the edge of the monster district past the cozy looking monster homes where there’s a stark looking place full of warehouses and empty buildings that was once a pleasant place to shop. Once the monsters had moved into this neighborhood every human along the border had closed down and left, not wanting to be accused of being sympathetic or friendly to them. Although, it wasn’t completely devoid of life as nature had returned to claim her land with bushes and vines climbing the dulled walls while trees stretched out their limbs now unrestrained by power line companies. A weird clash of urban and rural that was kept together by the huge swaths of golden flowers brought from the Underground.

Your destination however, was back in between the buildings. Down the darkening alleyways where gray brick made up the walls lies a typical door used for back entrances of establishments everywhere. But this door hide something special because just barely visible in the lower right hand corner on the brickwork was a tiny, white, inverted, horseshoe heart.

Opening the door with calm confidence you step into a modest entry way where a stern looking man leans against the wall. His eyes glance at you, and he gives a grunt of acknowledgement as you pass him through another door. Shoes clacking against lavish hardwood floors, an absolutely stunning equine monster walks up to you. The elegant sway of her full hips barely contained by the tight white dress captures your attention as much as her tawny gold coat, contrasted sharply with her jet black mane and feathered tufts around her wrists and ankles. The dark color extends up her limbs as if she’s wearing gloves and stockings.

“Out late again I see,” she states, her eyes bore into you with a sternness only mares can give. “But I may be able to forgive you if you’ve accomplished your goal.”

“I have ma’am, he has your card but please be patient. He’s too lazy to check his pockets.”

“Undoubtedly, but when he comes, we'll be ready. Now go make yourself presentable, you have monsters to pleasure and training to do.”

“Yes, mistress.”


	2. Moving on Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live!!!!  
> Where did all this fluff come from!?

The security guard gig was immensely boring. There wasn’t much to do except wander the empty halls occasionally “discouraging” any overzealous burglars, and with Sans’s outright terrifying appearance and powerful gravity magic, those were becoming less and less frequent. The staff had begrudgingly given him a raise when they realized that he was the cause of it. Twenty-four cents wasn’t much, but it was better. Other than that, though, Sans was left with the soft repeating loop of radio music over the intercoms, and his own thoughts. And boy did he do a lot of thinking. Designing and inventing new ways to incorporate magic and machine to help all human and monster kind was a past time for him, but little had come about it as of late because the humans had their heads too far up each other’s asses to accept help from the monsters as they wrote off magic as the stuff of fairytales and blatantly refused to acknowledge it. And so, without that distraction, that left him with his pathetic existence on the surface. How he had to become even more protective of Papyrus, how Frisk was out casted from their own species, the fact that they had bills for everything: rent, car payments, water, electricity when they were barely paid minimum wage, and that life on the surface had become such a struggle that many monsters had moved back into the Underground. Plus, there was still that overwhelming fear that Frisk would decide to reset the timeline and drag them all back to that hell hole. That all this effort was all for naught anyways.

Sans had finished his rounds and was sitting in the security office fighting off sleep while watching the video footage when his phone gave a quiet chirp.

You: _Hey, you almost done with work?_

Of course, I’d be you. If he was being honest, you were the only human he and his group of friends had met that was super friendly with monsters. He remembers when he first met you, just waltzing around town like you belonged there. There wasn’t a flicker of resentment anywhere on your face, only excitement and wonder as you completely ignored all the confused looks from the monsters around you.

Sans: _in about 2hrs, y?_

You: _Wanna grab a bite to eat when you’re done?_

Sans: _at 6am? arnt you usually sleeping at that time?_

You: _I’m too hyped right now._

Sans: _about what?_

You: _It’s a secret_ , _come on you need to eat something other than hot dogs and spaghetti. Need to boost our “friendship levels” too!_

Ugh, that again. A few months ago, when those more depressing thoughts had gotten to him, he had let himself ease the pain with a well-known coping mechanism. He’d gotten completely smashed. Too drunk to even shortcut home by himself. He’d pawned off to Grillby that he was having a night to himself, and while the bartender left him alone, he probably didn’t believe the bullshit excuse. Sans was contemplating the depth of his shot glass when you came stomping into the bar madder than a hornet stuck in a can of MTT brand cola.

“Sans Snowdin!” you yelled, crossing the room. “Where the hell have you been? Your brother is worried sick about you!”

The other monsters were quiet and shifted about nervously as you stared at the sorry sack of bone and hoodie fluff that was Sans. He slapped on his false grin and glanced up at you in drunken stupor. He’d seen you irritated at his puns and teasing before and it was adorable when you pouted and flushed. But hell hath no fury when your friends were unhappy. You could have rivaled Grillby in that moment of fiery temper, and it was a glorious sight to behold. Sans was glad his face was already flushed from the alcohol, gawking stupidly as the edges of his smile faltered. He could practically feel your soul beaming with determination.

You had glared at him for a few seconds, arms crossed, gaze flickering across his face until a flash of something crossed your features. He was too drunk to tell what it was, but your expression and voice softened as you talked to Grillby quietly for a few moments, passed him some gold, and returned to Sans.

“Come on dude, let’s get you home.”

That night was when you’d figured out there was much more to Sans than he let on. Blank stare, absent mind, general apathy, life was plowing through his resolve and he had numbed himself to the world of it all.

Broken.

You had recognized it easily, but that was another story for another day.

After putting Sans to bed, Papyrus admitted he had the same concerns regarding his brother. Despite seaming quite innocent, you’ve learned that Papyrus catches on to things very quickly and knows that there are topics Sans doesn’t feel comfortable discussing with their gang of close knit friends. Recently something seemed “off” with him, something he was keeping to himself. Thus, Papyrus had proposed that perhaps you were someone Sans could confide in, deeming you responsible for “sustaining adequate companionship levels” from there on out, and fuck if you weren’t going to take this request on whole-heartily.

Yea, Sans knew about that. Papyrus was terrible at keeping secrets.

Sans: _yea, yea, where we meeting? whos even up this early?_

You fidgeted in your seat, staring out the window watching for Sans. You were so freaking excited, over the past few weeks your training was coming to an end. Mistress was finally letting you cater to clients and had given you full access to the bonus privileges of an official employee. Muffet’s didn’t open until nine o’clock so when you came knocking on her back door she looked about ready to bake you into some of her pastries. However, when you handed her that heart-shaped horseshoe token she eyed you up and down for a good moment. She twirled the token between her fingers, gave a wink and a giggle, and invited you in. A favor for a favor after all.

However, in your excitement you’d forgotten one tiny significant thing. You couldn’t exactly tell people your daily life consisted of sexual gratification of monsters! And here you’d invited Sans to a breakfast that consisted of just that. Muffet was already a client for _The Stables,_ the underground name for the establishment, but Sans was still not privy to such information from his lack of RSVP to your invitation. You thought about how you were going to weasel out of this. Perhaps you could tell him a half-truth and announce your involvement of Cavallo Estates. Your day job consisted of the personal assistance of Ms. Cavallo. Scoffing, you realize that’s not much of a difference, yet cringed at the idea. Monster and human interactions were still tense and it wasn’t recommended to reveal your involvement with monsters due to possible harassment. It was Sans though, your _bone-ified_ buddy, he’d be fine with keeping it a secret, right?

Several small fuzzy spiders crawled over to you with a small platter of donuts on their backs, you thanked them and exchanged the platter with some gold. Oh, so gracefully stuffing your face, you catch Sans rounding the corner and quickly enter the bakery.

“Alright, how the hell did you get _Muffet_ to let you in this early?”

Oh boy, he really had just gotten off from work. He was wearing black slacks, leather shoes, and a rumpled looking white dress shirt. A dark blue tie hung loosened around his neck and the top two buttons of said shirt were undone, revealing his collar bones. Good lord, you found the bite of confection in your mouth hard to finish.

“Trnnnf snnerfr,” Sans cocks an eye bone at you. Smooth.

“Less donut, more words.” You swallow.

“Trade secret.” Sans grabs one of the pastries off the tray, and bit into it.

You bounce a bit in your seat. “I just asked for a favor. The company I work for has some intimate ties with the local monster businesses so I asked on behalf of them.”

“Really? That’s surprising knowing how much humans hate us. Are you even allowed to do that?”

“Yep, that brings me to my good news. I just finished my job training, so I get to do all that back-stage mumbo-jumbo. You know, not all humans hate monsters Sans.”

“Huh… Well not you obviously, but you’re what? One out of seven billion?” He waved his hand about getting powdered sugar on the table.

“Oh come on I know at least…” you count on your fingers a moment. How many people worked with you again? “Twenty other humans who love monsters as much as I do. And I know more people support you guys than you think.”

“Gosh, where did you find such a plethora of people?” He ate the last bite with a flourish of sarcasm.

Your hands fiddled with the silky table cloth, you avoided his eyes and kept them trained on your hands. “I met them through work actually.”

“You keep mentioning work, yet you’ve never told me what that is. Just what do you even do for a living?”

There it was, the tough question. Cavallo Estates was very private with their internal affairs. It was now or never though.

“I’m a… aah, personal assistant at Cavallo Estates.”

Sans choked.

To explain further, Cavallo Estates consisted of two parts, the secretive monster services and the actual business. Of course, few knew about the company’s more lustful undercurrent, however the Estates were well known in the world. It was _the_ piton in this sheer rock face of monster kind’s introduction to the surface. As soon as the barrier had broken Asgore had realized that the times and ways of humans had changed drastically. Putting their integration and acceptance in danger of plummeting right back into the Underground. The monsters were at a serious disadvantage, and yet Cavallo Estates had manifested it’s self out of thin air. Introductions were made, laws were established, and monster kind was now known to the world in an absence of mass panic and (relatively) without violence. They were hated, yes, but they were on “equal” terms with the humans. In charge of all of this was Cassandra Cavallo, a monster of excellent caliber providing the wealth, subtlety, and uncanny knowledge of the human world. Both your boss and Mistress. Monster’s still followed their king, but Cavallo Estates was the powerhouse behind it all.

Sans about launched himself across the table, eye sockets wide. “Cavallo Esta-!!”

“Shhhh!” You quickly covered Sans’s mouth with your hands. You leaned in as well, getting dangerously close to his face. “Can you please not scream that to the world?” you whispered and drew back. Sans watched as you noticed some powdered sugar on your fingers and without another thought, licked it off and reached for the mug of spider cider which you had forgotten about. When you glanced up again, Sans had a light dusting of blue on his cheekbones, you hide your smirk by taking a sip. Ahh, magic was a wonderful thing.

Sans couldn’t believe it. He wasn’t even aware that there were humans working for the Estates. And you had access to the higher ups, working around Asgore himself. It’s not as if Asgore was an uppity guy, just about everyone had met him at one time or another. He was known for being a big fuzzy pushover and needed some help on the negotiation side of things as the humans had advanced during the centuries long confinement. Everything was overly complicated if you asked him, and even Asgore had said it was a bit overwhelming at first, so when Cavallo had shown up and just blown through the humans’ legal system in a matter of weeks, everyone was pleasantly amazed. Monster kind held Cavallo Estates in a sense of reverence.

“Who are you personally assisting, if I may ask?” He pushed past clenched teeth.

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you that, I’ve already said to much. But, yea that’s why I was so excited. You can’t tell anyone else though okay?”

“Heh, alright kid. I get why you wanna keep this hush-hush, but geez, you think you know someone…” His eye lights seemed to dim and he wouldn’t meet your gaze. “I mean, with a position like that you could be going places kid, why would you wanna stay here… with us? Your heartrate picked up as panic rose within you.

“Oh no, don’t do that!”

“What?”

“Look at me in some weird new light just because I work there.”

“I’m not.” He is. San’s internal monologue takes a turn for the worse, you can feel it. Nope, nu-uh, no, you were not having this.

“Sans, it’s still me! The one that belches at Grillby’s, who gets stumped on Papyrus’s puzzles, who freaks out at anime harder than Alphys!” He smiles but doesn’t look convinced. You get up suddenly. The chair scrapes against the floor as you march your way around the table and envelope Sans in a hug.

“Don’t you ever think of yourself as unworthy Sans. You, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and everyone else have been the best friends I could ever ask for. I’ve never felt more accepted and loved than I have with you guys. And a stupid job isn’t going to change who I am or the company I keep.”

Sans was stunned at first at the sudden contact, but as you talked his hands slowly came up to grip at your jacket. You heard him take some deep breaths, the fabric straining a bit under his hands. You didn’t let go until he relaxed and as you drew back you grabbed his shoulders. That blue dusting was back but he looked better, comforted.

“Sorry, but you’re stuck with me, and I’m not going away any time soon.” He laughs at that.

You glance at the wall clock, “Oh shit! I’ve got an appointment in like ten minutes, sorry dude but I gotta go!” You run around grabbing your stuff and put gold on the table for Muffet, he was rolling he eye-lights at you.

“You are the most time inept person I know.”

“I know, I know! I’d lose my head if it wasn’t screwed on.”

“Also, uh congrats on the job training.” He looked a bit embarrassed. Giving you sideways glances and playing with the end of his tie. You’re about to rush out the door when you zero in on those still shaded cheekbones. Okay, too cute.

He’s confused as you saunter up to him until you grasp his face and plant another kiss on the cerulean surface. “See ya, short stuff!” you yell, leaving the bakery.

Damn, you were getting good at dramatic exits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear there WILL be smut in the next chapter.


	3. Feeling the Burn*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps not the smut that was wanted, but the smut that was needed.

Sans couldn’t tell you how long the business card was in his pocket. The jacket he wore to Grillby’s the day you had unexpectedly kissed him was soon pilfered by Papyrus to be washed. He had several other hoodies of the same shade that were cycled through as Papyrus deemed the one before it filthy and in desperate need to be cleaned. By the time that particular one circled back around, several weeks had passed.

So, when Sans put on the rotated hoodie and shoved his hands in his pockets as was customary for him, the last thing he expected was a black business card that had both survived an onslaught of soap and water, and had managed to stay in said pocket long enough for him to find it. What he also didn’t expect was it to be blank. Just a super sturdy piece of black cardstock that soon joined the rest of the swirling trash in the brand new self-sustaining tornado in the corner of his room. Several more weeks passed.

As Sans came home from work one early morning he noticed that something had felt… “off” as of late, and not the self-depreciating type of “off”. An unsettling tension was building up inside of him, something he couldn’t place his finger on. His magic was on the fritz, pulsing at random intervals that made his bones ache more than usual. He noticed a change in his behavior as well, often becoming quickly irritated, and was less cautious of his surroundings. It had stood out to him the most when a young reckless driver had almost run him over earlier today. He was minding his own business crossing the street, trying to tamp down the magic that was twitching across his fingertips when a resounding honk had made it surge in an impressive shield of blue bones between him and the oncoming car. Luckily, the screeching brakes had halted the vehicle just before making contact, but his actions had surprised him. It would have caused much less of a scene to simply shortcut away but no, he had stood there, silently challenging the car and driver to dare to run him over. The very rude man then proceeded to yell and curse at Sans, and instead of ignoring him and walking away, he had gotten right up in the guy’s face and returned the favor.

What the hell? That wasn’t a stunt to pull when you only had one HP and no guaranteed reset. Unless…

Oh no, it was starting to fit together now. His agitated state, the thrumming magic, the aggressive behavior. It was a fucking rut.

Ruts are partial to male ruminant animals such as deer and elk as well as, unfortunately, male monsters. A rut consists of extremely high buildup of magic in the monster’s system usually in preparation for finding soulmates and creating offspring. While female monsters go through their equivalents periodically to help along the search, males usually don’t go through rut unless a compatible soulmate in heat is spending long periods of time around said monster. Not to say that any other combination of monster souls couldn’t trigger these events. In fact some species of monsters had many other ways of reproduction, but this way was most common.

However, Sans didn’t know of anyone compatible he’d been spending lots of time with as of late. He’d been around his usual gang of friends long enough to know if it was one of them, and there was no one at the mall he hung out with. In fact, the only other new change to his life was you. But there was no freaking way he would be that lucky, nor that stupid to pursue such a fantasy. It was forbidden anyhow. There must be another reason why his magic was thundering through his bones like a stampede of cattle.

Thinking on this, Sans remembers that there was some way to artificially trigger a heat or rut. Something to do with monsters with high magic production…? Oh, right! A chronic underuse of someone’s magic can lead to a buildup on the soul. Where the rising level of potent magic could no longer be contained and unleashes its self in violent waves. Often causing the monster to pick random fights or be, ahem, “released” by other means. That must have been it, in the Underground he was almost constantly using his magic watching out for the kid. Helping them through their “battle” with Papyrus, the shortcuts, lifting and carrying objects he was too lazy to get himself. And then of course there were the judgement hall fights. Over and over again, summoning army’s worth of bone attacks, let alone the giant blaster skulls and the energy beams they emitted. Sans shuddered, feeling his sins crawl on his back. But then there would always be a reset, turning back time to set any accumulation of magic back to zero if his tired soul was even able to produce any more. Up on the surface though, things were different. There was hardly anyone who tried to rob the mall now, any common usage in public was frowned upon, and other than for minor tasks and the occasional shortcut, there was no real reason to use it. Combined with the fact that he produced quite an impressive amount of magic, comparative to even boss monsters, stuck Sans in this vexing situation.

Regardless, Sans was left with few options. He could instigate some sparring practice with Papyrus or Undyne to try to burn off the excess magic, or he could try to wait it out. Fighting wasn’t exactly a priority in his lazy agenda, and both monsters would be baffled at his sudden interest, trying to pry out the source of this sudden motivation. He might’ve been able to sidestep Papyrus’s questioning, but innocent as he was, he’d probably tip off Undyne. Then would hound Sans day and night for answers which would grab the attention of Alphys, and there was no doubt in San’s mind that scientist wouldn’t figure out what was happening eventually. Sans loved his friends dearly, but he didn’t want all of them to know of his “predicament.” Besides, just the thought of all that exertion made him tired, so what that left him with was to lock himself in his room until this blasted rut went away on its own… God this was going to suck.

 

Two days.

Two days in and he was already a wreck. Oh, he had tried to keep normal connections with everyone, his phone was filled with “get well soon” text messages from his friends as he had told them he had some sort of sickness and didn’t want to spread it. His job had, disgruntledly, given him the week off and Papyrus did his best to give Sans some space while trying to help. He’d ask every hour on the dot if Sans needed anything and fulfilled his requests. Video games, movies, books, blankets, pillows, water, meals, anything the endearing skeleton could do. Sans was appreciative, but he just wanted to be left the fuck alone.

Sans left out a tortured groan as yet another wave of magic tore its way through his system. He tried to muffle it into the pillow he was clutching as his bones rattled and his soul throbbed. The room was alight with the cyan glow cascading from his left eye socket, flashing gold when the magic pulsed outward. His shirt was discarded somewhere on the floor, joining the leagues of other dirty laundry. His sheets were soaked in sweat and he was coated in it. His room probably smelled disgusting, a mix of dirty dishes and gym socks festering in the dark recesses of his room. The self-sustaining trash tornado was fuller than usual and the only source of circulating air. This must have been the worst his room had been in months, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. All that mattered right now was to get rid of this desperate urge to mate. He panted as the wave subsided but there was no relief as his bones now ached with unused energy.

A quiet chirp sounded, alerting him to another text message. The only one who had refused to let him be was you. At first, he had thought of it as warming gesture, trying to help him through his “sickness” by keeping him entertained and he was thankful for the distraction. Recently you’d found this great joke website and were trying out new material on him, and then there was the random updates from your life. You’d gotten Alphys super excited about this new anime, something on ice? Now he was sure your mother-henning would be the death of him because in the ever-increasing rut induced haze, you never seemed to leave his thoughts.

When he’d first invited you to Grillby’s he’d admit he’d been charmed as the day moved on. You’d buzzed with excitement at entering the restaurant, that indigent pout at his whoopee cushion prank was adorable, your eyes lighting up the first time you tasted monster food was unimaginable, the way you giggled so daintily at his puns only to let out the most undignified snort when you couldn’t hold yourself back was flattering. It had flamed something within him he’d never experienced before, and when you had left he had found himself craving more. You hung out, you met and embraced his brother, his friends. It was just so easy to integrate you into the gang, everyone adored you, and Sans’s life wasn’t as painful to live in. You gave him hope.

But that craving never stopped. He started noticing things he hadn’t before. A distinct longing for more contact. That first kiss had been the trigger, blooming forth new thoughts and desires he’d never cared enough to act upon before. He was always blushing around you and every act of kindness you bestowed upon him made it worse. He found himself lingering on your soothing hand touches, the way your lips felt on his cheeks, that doting emotion on your features.

A high-pitched whine escapes him as his soul thrums in excitement. His magic was collecting in lower, more intimate places. Sensitive bones brushed against the pillow and his mind immediately thought about your hugs. How your soft body seemed to conform to his bones, how nice it would be if it were you pressing up against him instead. He rolls over onto his stomach, squishing the pillow in between him and the mattress. His hips instinctively grind into the soft object. He growls at the friction it provides.

He wanted to keep his relationship with you in a safe, comfortable, zone, he really did. He didn’t want all the weird, complicated, drama of hiding a forbidden romance away from the public eye. And he especially didn’t want you to pull away from him should he pursue something more. He was so happy that you enjoyed being with him as much as you did already, hell you practically lived in the monster district with how often you were around.  He valued your friendship about as much as his brother and the possibility of it going away threatened to crack his very soul. Because you were the person who was always friendly towards him. The cheeky human who liked to surprise him with kisses that made his skull turn blue. The girl who worried about his brother as much as he did. The one who never said no to spending time together. You, who’d always be there for him.

And then there was your body, did you even know how beautiful you were? What the slightest of movements did to him? He’d be lying if he said Grillby had never caught him staring. You’d go to brush some hair out of your face and the expanse of skin that made up your neck would make his mouth water. I’d only get worse from there as his eyes drifted lower. He had felt how soft your breasts were smooshed up against him when you so innocently hugged him, and his fingers would twitch at the thought of touching them. He knew your sides were ticklish, but he had forced those rare touches to be brief despite how badly his hands wanted to linger. And oh, when you walked away from him you presented the most gorgeous view. He was sure you could hypnotize with the sway in those hips.

Sans would have thought that the noises that left his mouth were shamefully sinful, but his mind was lost to this wonderful image he had in his mind. Somehow his shorts had joined its shirt counterpart, revealing a glowing blue cock that was slick with magic. No sooner had it been released from its confines did it continue its assault against the pillow. His jaws were parted for his moans and grunts, showing off blunt canines and a tongue the same shade as his cock. It dripped generously from between his teeth in a grotesque and lewd display as his hips continued to piston.

What he’d give to have all of you underneath him right now, murmuring profanities and praises as he ravaged you. Your lovely skin would be decorated in bite marks and scratches that would show the world that you’d been claimed.

Oh, he was so close! The resulting blue would look so pretty splashed across your torso. He could feel his soul practically vibrating in his chest, about to burst with energy. Fuck, what would your face look like?  Eyes closed, head thrown back, cheeks flushed, mouth opened to scream his name?  

Oh stars! He was… he was….!

Stopping.

With a snarl, he flipped onto his back and flung the pillow to who knows where. Sans had never used so much self-control in his life. He just… couldn’t do it. He dismissed his throbbing appendage and sat up, to cradle his head in his hands. His soul panged with disappointment with both the ended fantasy and the influx of shame. This was so creepy and disgusting to use you like this. If he had finished he’d never be able to go back to thinking of you as a friend. And then he was bound to fuck up that relationship by trying to peruse you. Breath in, breath out. Ignore the screaming instinct to continue. He would manage.

Actually no, he was lying to himself, but it helped him steel himself to the painfully suppressed current of his magic. It hurt so much, but it was worth it to hold onto his last shred of dignity. Discontent, but in control Sans glanced around his room, and in the corner of his vision there was a light that wasn’t coming from him. It was shining in random directions, caught up in the trash tornado.

The fuck?

Sans pulled the light closer to him with his magic and was stunned when he found out it was coming from that old business card. He could only see the words with his magic activated, but it read _The Stables_ in a purple fancy font. He flipped it over, finding a strange symbol on the back. It looked like a heart made from two entwined horseshoes, and when he glanced around his room he found more of them. They were arranged in some sort of path that lead out his bedroom door.

Well that was strange. Sans got dressed and followed them, down the stairs, through the living room and they continued still out of the house. Papyrus, noticing Sans’s presence cheerfully called out to him.

“Brother! Are you feeling better?” Sans barely cuts his magic in time for Papyrus to appear in the kitchen doorway, stuffing the card in his pocket. It’s like trying to close an overpacked suitcase.

“Yea bro, still not one hundred percent yet, but better. Must have been that last plate of spaghetti.”

“That’s wonderful! I knew my famous cooking would be just the remedy you needed!”

“It sure was, in fact I think I’m going to take a quick walk. Stretch my muscles.”

“You!? Walking!? Perhaps my spaghetti was too miraculous, but very well. Don’t stay out too late!”

“Later bro.”

“Wait, you don’t even have mus-!”

As he closes the door behind him, Sans slumps against the door. He lets out a few ragged pants as his magic returns with a vengeance. Good thing it was early evening and no one was around because he was sure his skull was every shade of blue in the rainbow. His left eye socket erupts with light again as one hand comes up to cover it as if it’ll help tamp the flow.

“Fuuuuuck.”

It’s such a strange sensation, to feel so powerful and yet so vulnerable at the same time… After a few seconds, he regains minimal control and pulls the card out of his pocket again. Yep, the symbols continue down the street. Maybe this little adventure will distract him from those lingering thoughts of you.  Maybe the continual use of magic will help lessen the heat pulsing through his bones. And maybe he’ll find whoever is using a type of magic so old that the bloodline has been lost to time.

Sans pushes himself off the door.


	4. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter got too long for smut, sorry. I freaking tried so hard to write a good chapter, hope it's alright.

“Where the hell am I?” Sans asked. He had followed the path of strange symbols to a section of town no one had visited since the monster population had settled. Abandoned streets filled with old shops and houses that the humans had vacated once Cavallo Estates established the monster district. It wasn’t as if they had wanted to evict the humans nearby but, they all had their minds set on moving out as soon as the monsters moved in. Whatever, it meant they had a much quieter place to live.

Being here late in the evening however, gave Sans the creeps if he was being honest. It reminded him of a graveyard, peaceful, but something told him if he lingered too long he’d be disturbing some indeterminate force.  It didn’t help that there were huge swaths of golden flowers that had taken control of the overgrown lawns. The amounts of which impressed him, he hadn’t seen this many flowers in one place since Asgore’s garden. How’d they even get here in the first place? Untrusting of anything “monster” the human government had restricted the planting of them until they were sure of their un-invasiveness to wild surface plants.

Regardless, the symbols continued down the streets and so Sans followed. He approached the dimly lit alley-way with caution. As potent as his magic was at the moment, he still only had one measly HP to his name. Blaster summoning at the ready, he proceeded only to stop half way in. It was a dead end and like hell he was going to corner himself. He scrutinized the walls surrounding him, there was nothing here anyway.

Ugh, in hindsight this was a stupid idea. Sans leaned against the wall, this little adventure wasn’t helping his rut. In fact, it seemed that this burning, suffocating feeling was getting worse. He clutched at his chest, feeling the sweat starting to run down his skull again and left out a frustrated growl. His magic was all over the place, he didn’t even know if he could trust himself to shortcut home. A dry laugh escaped him, maybe he could rub one out in the alleyway, the place seemed secluded enough.

Preoccupied with his thoughts, Sans didn’t hear the approaching clacks of iron shoes on pavement.

“Well, well! It’s about time I found you on my door step.”

Sans practically jump out of his non-existent skin as he faced this potential threat, summoning a blaster. Its maw was opened and gathering energy as he quickly studied this stranger.

The equine monster that stood before him was calm and collected, a faint smile twitched across her snout, one ear turned sideways in curiosity. He couldn’t make out any distinct features but, even in the evening light he could see she sported a turquoise dress that gathered at her waist before cascading to the ground. A revealing split started at her hip.

Sans was sure he’d seen this monster somewhere before but, his addled mind couldn’t place her. Instead he went to check her stats, when she snorted in surprise and pinned her ears at him. “And rude as well!” She turned her torso away, one hand on her chest in an offended manner. “Don’t you go peeping at my soul, we haven’t even been properly introduced.”

Sans grimaced, there weren’t many who knew about his soul judging abilities and he was usually discreet about it. How did she know? Her eyes scanned his body, almost as if inspecting a fine piece of art. His fingers twitched with the command to release the blaster’s beam.

“Oh no, now there’s no need for that my dear,” she said. Her voice was low and soothing, it reminded him of Toriel for some reason.

“I’m of no threat to you. And as much fun as it’d be to get blasted into oblivion, how about we have a nice conversation instead?”

“It’s not exactly polite to sneak up on someone lady.”

“My apologies, but it wasn’t that hard to do given your ‘state’.”

Sans eyed her, she knew he was rutting. He wasn’t exactly hiding it, but it made him even more on edge. As much as he’d love to shortcut away right now, he couldn’t focus his magic enough to rip several holes safely through space-time. Keeping the single blaster restrained alone was taking a great deal of concentration.

She walked forward, leisurely. Sans took a few steps back further into the alley and kept the blaster between them. He opened his mouth to yell at her but before he could, she reached out and touched the giant dragon-like skull looming over her. It looked unsure of its self, and to Sans’s surprise it didn’t bite her.

“Easy now, that’s it,” she cooed to it.

“You poor, poor thing! Your magic is going haywire, you must be in such distress! Let me help you with that.” Cassandra stroked the beast’s jaw as her eyes glowed a bright lavender. A wave of silken magic rolled through Sans’s body that wasn’t his own. He gasped as it dulled the sharp pain in his soul and suppressed that violent mating urge. The tension within him seemed to melt away as the thundering current in his bones became more of a rumble. Even the blaster seemed more at ease as it snapped its maw shut, hummed, and nuzzled into her touch.

The color in her eyes faded, “Now isn’t that better? It’s my own brand of healing magic, made for... special occasions.” She turned back to Sans, “Since you have a clearer head, how about we start off on a better hoof.” She smiles, stepping away from the blaster and extending a hand, “My name is Cassandra Cavallo.”

Sans stared at her, the realization hitting him harder than he would’ve liked to admit. He also would have liked to not threaten the founder of monster rights on their first meeting. The mare’s height and calm demeanor make her quite the intimidating package, and she had just waltzed up to a rutting monster with such confidence. And then the magic, what the hell even was that? It was as if his soul was pacified, the magic flowing through it calmed and reshaped. Sans had never encountered this before, Toriel and Asgore didn’t even have that kind of power over a monster’s own magic. These things sparked a genuine curiosity in him and, despite the awkwardness of the encounter, he decided he wanted to know more about this powerful famed figure.

Sans dismissed the blaster and accepted her hand, without a whoopee cushion he might add. “Sans, Sans the skeleton.”

“Well met,” she replied. “Care to accompany me this evening? There’s been something I’ve been meaning to discuss with you.” She begins walking further down the alley, her plentiful tail swaying along behind her.

“With me?”

“Yes, as I stated before I’ve been expecting you. The only reason you would’ve ventured into this part of town is if you’d followed the magic trail.”

“What, you mean from the business card?”

“Precisely, it’s the only way to find my wonderful establishment.” Sans glances around and the area lacks anything noteworthy, he raises an eye bone at her.

“And this establishment is…?”

“Right here,” She stops near the end of the alley and turns to the wall, where there’s a very unimpressive door among the brick work. “Now stay with me Sans, this establishment is not advertised and anyone not know to it will be dealt with appropriately.”

She opens the door and steps into a small bleak foyer not ten feet long with a man in uniform leaning against a wall. He straightens as Cassandra approaches and opens the second door for her. “Ma’am,” he states with a nod. He glances at Sans as he follows her through.

Whatever Sans thought was going to be stashed away in this “establishment,” it wasn’t the expansive luxurious room that could give Mettaton a run for his money. Cassandra’s hooves thumped on the polished hardwood floors as they passed a fully stocked bar off to the right. The floors dropped down to a slightly lower section where plush red couches and chairs gathered around a glass table which the bar overlooked. Soft piano music played in the background. There were also card tables and the clacking of pool balls could be heard, but what caught Sans’s attention the most was the assorted collection of humans and monsters, all dressed rather nicely, mingling so easily. There was a fox monster mixing drinks behind the bar to two girls in cocktail dresses, while a slender human male in a bow tie dealt a hand of blackjack to a group of gruff looking rabbits. There were other combinations spread throughout the dim lit room under ornate looking chandeliers and around other expensive décor, but he was ushered towards the back by Cassandra before getting a better look.

What was going on here? This was the most interspecies mingling Sans had ever seen since the monsters appeared on the surface. Some of those pairings were very friendly with each other, much more so than just tolerating each other’s’ presence. He’d even recognized Aaron on a couch with a human sitting in his lap, appreciating his flexing with a slow and testing touch on his arms. Their expression changing to something Sans’s rut induced state had only imagined in his fantasies. Shock and confusion flooded Sans’s mind along with some magic to his cheeks at the display. What exactly was this place?

They passed by doors that lead to an impressive kitchen and bathrooms designed for royalty, when they entered an elevator. Four buttons were on the panel, labeled from basement to the 3rd floor, she pressed the top one. Now in adequate lighting Sans takes a moment to study her features. She’s a buckskin equine with a golden coat that fades to black on her extremities. He occasionally sees the feathering on the lower halves of her legs through the split in her dress as she shifts her weight onto one foot. A broad white stripe draws attention to her face framed by a full, fluffy, and inky mane. She catches him staring and smirks. He quickly looks away trying to hide the growing tint in his cheekbones.

Sans clears his throat and says, “Where are we going?” as the elevator stops and the doors open.

“To my office, we’ll have privacy there.” Cassandra walks Sans out of the elevator to half way down the hall and into a room double doored with fancy woodwork. The inside of which is adorned with the same furniture and décor seen throughout the building. “Have a seat Sans,” she says motioning to the cushy chair placed in front of her desk.

“So, what do you think of my establishment?”

“Fancy place,” Sans states, he flops into the chair and sinks into it. “Is it like a country club or something?”

“Oh…something like that.” A small smile creeps across her face as she arranges herself in a very professional position at her desk.

“Yea, right.” Sans gets right to the heart of the matter. “Those monsters down there seemed awful friendly with the humans. That’s pretty sketchy business ain’t it?”

Unfazed she answers, “That’s because _The Stables_ caters to the romantic and sexual interest, and why this establishment is off the books.”

“What?” Sans says incredulously. His eye lights shrank as he stared at the monster in front of him. For Cassandra to blatantly state that the purpose for such a place was so erotic made his head spin. A club he could imagine, but a brothel? Screw being casual now. “So, it’s a whore house?”

 “Hmm, more like domestic employment with generous benefits.”

“I sure didn’t see anything domestic down there.”

“Allow me to explain Sans. You see, everyone you saw down there is employed Cavallo Estates. Each has a full time, well-paying job in the public end of this business of which the population has full disclosure to. _The Stables_ is a personal business that I alone manage with select employees who not only get an additional and lucrative salary to work here, but they also get to partake in our more riske activities.”

“So, you’re a pimp.” Venom dripping from his voice. He wanted no part in this and needed to tell Asgore immediately. “Why am I here again?”

That irritated Cassandra. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. When she spoke again her ears were pinned. “Sans, I want to ask you some questions.” Before he could reply she asked, “When you were downstairs, did any of those individuals look unhappy?”

He thought back, most of them looked content and relaxed. Honestly, he didn’t remember anyone showing the fake smile he’d learned to perform and recognize quite easily. “…I guess not.”

Her stare was intense. “Did anyone look like they didn’t want to be there?”

Caution flared in the back of Sans’s mind, time to back off. “Well no-”

Her posture was stiff. “Have you ever found yourself wanting someone you couldn’t have?”

Shit. Sans’s mind automatically flashes to you as his magic flares. It’s much more manageable under whatever magic restraints she has in place but he’s still in rut. He feels a drop of sweat slide down his skull. She noticed. She smirked.

“Where the hell are you going with this?”

Cassandra’s head lifts to a more elegant height and she looks away seeming distant. “We all have our secrets Sans, and your invitation was not by chance. This establishment hosts a gorgeous collection of monster lovers and monster _lovers_ , all of which were handpicked. They have their own motives, but I can assure you that each and every one is here of their own accord. “

“But this is illegal!” Sans protests. She turns to look at him again.

“But isn’t the forbidden fruit so much sweeter? Besides, the requirements of being a human employee of _The Stables_ , or a monster clientele, is a contract of consent that must be signed with Cavallo Estates.

“more like of secrecy…” Sans mutters.

“Frankly yes, as the humans would shut this place down faster than the war began.”

Stars this lady was nuts! She’s a monster as well, doesn’t she realize how much trouble this would bring about!? There would be no war this time, it’d be a total eradication. What humans had lost over the years in magic they more than made up for in physical weapons and technology. And THIS was the one responsible for the peaceful integration? Oh, the fucking irony!

 “At what cost though!? You’re literally endangering monster society at the discretion of one loud mouth! Not to mention taking advantage of a racist society and making a profit!  We aren’t some play things at your disposal; these monsters have lives!”

“Sans, as I’ve said before every human and monster employed has come here willingly and have agreed to what they’ve been asked to do. Most of them quite enjoy it, and they have every right to refuse certain personnel or to not partake in certain activities. The only things I request of them is for their secrecy, and their allowance of my orchestrating of whatever happens within these facilities. Plus, they’re free to leave at any time. Am I really harming anyone when they’re fully aware of the consequences? You talk to any one of my employees’ and ask what would have happened if they’d not accepted a golden opportunity.”

 Cassandra leaned over her desk to stare down the skeleton before her. She no longer had that calm composure, agitated by Sans’s objections. He tensed in his seat and kept a neutral grimace on his face. However, his hands clenched in his hoodie pocket as Cassandra’s arura turned threatening. Her irises sparked with purple magic.

“Do you even realize who you’re talking to? I know what I’m risking. I’ve worked so hard to play nice with the politics and while we’ve made so much progress it’s still not enough. Monsters are denied employment, respect, and basic decencies. They’re in the lowest tier of existence when long ago we were practically worshiped! Oh how low we’ve fallen…”

She takes a deep breath and settles her magic, once again leaning back in her chair. It doesn’t make Sans any less uncomfortable.

“So, Sans I ask you, is it too much to demand a place where they feel safe? Where they’re valued? Who are you and every other human out there to decide what’s right and wrong with the relationships we peruse when the world is determined to deny our rights to exist? Is this one establishment and all it contains really that horrendous? Especially when I’ve taken such measures to ensure that most of it _IS_ in fact legal from the human standpoint of consent. Plus the fact that humans have done and continue to do things that are so much worse?”

Sans would reluctantly agree that much of what she said made sense, and that understanding her point of view did make the establishment seem much less seedy and more of a romantic ideal. The monster’s being worshiped bit was new to him as he had never been on the surface before the barrier and there was nothing mentioned of it in the Underground. He tucked that information away in his skull to ask Asgore or Toriel about later, maybe they could shed some ye olde light on the situation. But that didn’t excuse this place’s existence nor did it answer his initial question. He’d let the matter drop for now, wanting to leave and sort everything out with Asgore.

“Alright, I get your point. But what does this have to do with me? Why was I invited to this “establishment”?

Her ears perked up at his words and she brushed at her dress as if to gain some composure. “Well, one of our employees has noticed the situation with you and your brother that’s very common among our kind. You’re not very well off are you? Especially considering Papyrus is unemployed.”

He tensed, “Now that’s none of anyone’s business!”

“Easy now, their heart’s in the right place as they seem rather fond of you. More so I might add than what they’re allowed to peruse beyond yonder walls, and has suggested you’d be a wonderful addition to our community.”

Confusion and surprise crossed his features along with the rush of warmth within his soul. He shook his head, perhaps Cassandra’s magic was wearing off. And as if he’d be interested in this place… “Really? Who?”

“Oh, you should know I can’t say, but they also mentioned that you have very powerful gravity magic and a sharp wit, despite using it on dreadful puns. They seem quite smitten with you, I’d say you have a secret admirer.”

Sans blushed at the compliment and his soul did a flip in his chest. Quite a normal reaction for suddenly finding out that someone likes you, Sans would argue to himself. Right?

“And I’m offering you, Sans the Skeleton, a onetime offer to join Cavallo estates.” Sans inhaled and opened his mouth, anger obvious on his features. “And before you argue, listen to what it entails.”

Sans’s jaw snapped shut as he stared at her. What could she possibly offer that would even make him consider joining this… system?

“You would have a security position on the main grounds that pays at least quadruple of what you’re earning now, and I’ll even throw in a position in our kitchen for Papyrus. I’ve heard he’s improved greatly with his practice on the surface. With the job though, permits you access for _The Stables_ to use at will. And I know what you’re going to say, I’ve had enough angry looks from you today. That Papyrus remains none the wiser of _The Stables_ and its activities at special request.”

San’s eye lights turned dark. Stars that was a lot of money. He was good at math, he could calculate the numbers in his head. It didn’t help that the magic in his soul was acting up again, he could feel it’s turbulent nature pounding away at Cassandra’s magic. He needed to get out of here soon. “Why? Why are you doing all of this? What do you gain from offering so many things?”

“Oh… I don’t know. Maybe I’m just a charitable monster. Maybe I like the satisfaction of disregarding major risks. Maybe I want to see my kind be happy again even if in secret…” She smiles at him with a purple glint in her eye. “Or maybe I’m just a kinky bitch that enjoys seeing others squirm at the mercy of their own heats.”

Sans’s eye lights blow wide as the dam finally bursts within his soul and all the contained magic rushes through his bones once more. He tries to open a shortcut at the last minute but the flood is too overbearing. He loses focus. A string of curses tries to escape his mouth but the only thing that makes it past is an agonizing groan. Fuck, it’s even stronger than before. Today will forever be known to Sans as the day of stupid decisions if he makes it out of here with any shred of dignity left. When he glances up at Cassandra again, she’s standing right in front of him with an indescribable expression. The magical aura around her is commanding as she grips his hoodie shoulder and practically hauls him towards the door.

“Come on Skeleton, I have some incentive for you. And I can’t have you making important decisions overloaded with magic.”

Sans wants to fight back, to run away, or to do literally anything else as he’s dragged down to the end of the hall, but the magic coursing through his system is stronger than he’s ever experienced before. He can’t move, can’t breathe, without this insatiable need clawing at his existence. It’s the only thing he can focus on, even when Cassandra lets him drop to the floor in a small empty room. She spoke to him but he didn’t hear what was said, blocked out by the thumping in his skull.

Everything felt too sensitive, too raw. Even the fabric of his shirt brushing against his ribs was enough to force a strangled moan from his mouth. The fuck did that bitch do!? Healing magic his non-existent ass! There was no way he was leaving this place a panting, rattling, mess of his former self. His magic had already collected in his shorts and had begun wetting a spot on the front when he finally managed to crawl towards the closest wall and lift himself up onto his own two feet again. He closed his eyes and tried to take some deep breaths to steady himself. Sweat poured down his skull in drops, stars it was fucking hot in here... or maybe it was him, he didn’t know anymore.

“Oh, boy..”

Sans jumped, startled by a sweet-sounding voice coming from somewhere in this empty room.

“Mistress used her magic on you didn’t she? She can be rather cruel at times I’ll admit, but she has good intentions.”

There! In the far wall of the room was where the voice resonated from. A haze falls over Sans’s mind as he deftly makes his way towards the sound. When he’s finally reached it a warm wave of perverse pleasure rolls down San’s spine at the realization that it was coming from the other side with the only thing between them being a sheet of dry wall, and an opening of suggestive height.

“Unfortunately, you’re a bit boned until your needs are satisfied.” The voice giggles, but I can help take care of that for you.”

And there Sans stood with little self-control, uncontainable pulsing magic, an all-too-familiar voice, and a hole in the wall.


End file.
